Quand Noël prend un tout autre sens
by Edeinn
Summary: Mini fic écrite pour le concours "Jingle Bell's" de Romantic World. Thème: l'hiver. Et si Noël sur Atlantis prenait un sens tout nouveau et plein de promesse pour ses habitants...
1. Chapter 1

Quand Noël prend un tout autre sens…

CHAPITRE 1

Appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon, emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, Charlie laissait son regard se perdre dans le gris froid de l'immensité de l'océan devant elle. Ses doigts de pieds glacés lui faisaient terriblement mal, au point qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas perdre ses orteils, et l'air glacial qui pénétrait dans ses poumons la gelait de l'intérieur mais tout cela importait peu à cet instant : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage devant elle, de s'en repaître encore et encore sans assouvir la faim de merveille et de splendeur que lui inspirait la cité en cet instant. Dame Atlantis avait revêtu ses habits d'hiver et ainsi parée de ses plus beaux atours, elle scintillait sous le pâle soleil de l'aube. Un épais manteau de neige immaculée recouvrait la cité silencieuse et paisible au petit matin. Atlantis sommeillait encore : nous étions dimanche et le Docteur Weir avait décrété une journée de congé pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, aussi, une grande partie du personnel profitait d'une grasse matinée aussi rare que méritée, et seuls les ronronnements de la cité au minimum de son activité s'élevaient monotones et apaisants brisant le silence hivernal.

« Vous allez attraper la mort, major, » s'éleva la voix du docteur Beckett derrière la jeune femme. Charlie observa le médecin en chef avec un sourire amusé : une doudoune rouge, un bonnet péruvien bleu orné d'un pompon, une écharpe de couleur identique et des gants de ski, Carson avait une allure loufoque tandis qu'il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter vainement de se réchauffer. « Oh ce froid ! » s'exclama-t-il en soufflant dans ses mains. « Il doit faire moins vingt ! »

« Moins quatre, Carson, » rectifia Charlie. « Vous êtes de garde, vous aussi ? »

« Oui, les autres avaient vraiment besoin de repos, » répondit-il comme une évidence. Carson Beckett, pensait Charlie, était de ces personnages étonnants et incroyablement attachants : d'un dévouement sans bornes et doué d'une empathie dépassant l'entendement des simples humains, le docteur Beckett - le major Baxter en était sûre - était le meilleur des hommes. « Et puis, la journée ne sera surement pas très chargée. Quelques bleus et engelures pour ceux qui retomberont en enfance : la neige à ce formidable effet de nous faire redevenir des enfants pour quelques heures, » soupira le médecin avec un air de nostalgie.

« Ajoutez à ceux-là, ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris que chercher à occuper Ronon quand il s'ennuie est une très mauvaise idée, » ajouta la jeune femme moqueuse, tirant un rire franc de son compagnon. « J'en ai moi-même fais les frais. Il n'est jamais épuisé ? »

« Pas depuis que je le connais, » affirma Carson. « Rien ne semble pouvoir l'abattre. »

« Pourtant, il est comme nous tous : de chair et de sang. Tout le monde a un point faible, une faiblesse qu'un ennemi exploitera pour mieux nous abattre, » rétorqua le major d'une voix basse, égarée dans ses pensées. « Ronon l'ignore encore c'est tout. »

« Avez-vous déjeuné, Charlie ? » s'enquit Beckett que le silence songeur et soucieux de la jeune femme avait mis mal à l'aise. Au hochement de tête négatif du major, il lui proposa sur un ton enjoué : « Alors que diriez-vous de m'accompagner au mess ? Une telle journée doit démarrer avec un bon petit-déjeuner dans l'estomac ! Comme disait mon grand-père : _un sac vide, ça ne tient pas debout !_ »

Charlie accepta la proposition du docteur avec plaisir et les deux amis se dirigèrent lentement vers le mess, en profitant du trajet pour discuter de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivés à destination, Beckett prévenant, remplit deux plateaux de pancakes, café et jus d'orange et ils s'attablèrent en silence profitant de la sérénité bien rare qu'offrait la cité presque vide ce matin là.

« Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ici ? » intervint le colonel Sheppard en les rejoignant un plateau à la main. « Noël ! » soupira-t-il bruyamment avec un air nostalgique.

La déclaration de John fit écho auprès de Carson dont le visage s'illumina soudain, à la manière d'un Rodney pris d'une nouvelle idée brillante : « Mais voilà une excellente idée ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme avant de quitter subitement la table pour se précipiter hors du mess. John et Charlie se regardèrent déroutés, puis, le colonel reprit d'un ton égal :

« Chic j'adore les cadeaux. »

« Ça ne vous inquiète pas vous, cet air Rodneysien ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme. « Je serais curieuse de connaitre l'idée qui lui a soudain traversé l'esprit. »

« C'est Carson, » raisonna le militaire, « quelque soit son idée, elle ne fera de mal à personne. »

#####

« Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! » s'écria le médecin en courant après la leader d'Atlantis.

« Carson, que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta le docteur Weir en voyant arriver son médecin en chef essoufflé.

« J'ai eu une idée ! »

« Une idée, vraiment ? »

« Noël ! » s'exclama Carson un air ravi et enfantin sur le visage.

« Pardon ? » demanda Liz de plus en plus perplexe.

« Fêtons Noël ! » précisa Beckett de plus en plus enthousiaste. « Cela serait idéal pour remonter le moral des troupes : pour beaucoup d'entre nous, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas revu nos proches et passer les fêtes loin des nôtres nous rend tous moroses : alors fêtons Noël, ici sur Atlantis ! Notre premier Noël dans la cité ! » s'emballa-t-il totalement convaincu par son idée. « En plus il neige ! »

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusée par l'engouement de Carson et n'y voyant pas la moindre objection, trouvant même l'idée excellente pour le moral du personnel, ne put qu'accéder à la requête du médecin : « C'est une formidable idée Carson. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, j'ai … »

« Des rapports à lire, je sais, » soupira Beckett avec une moue désapprobatrice. « Je m'occupe de tout. Je vais demander au docteur Lung de prendre ma garde et … enfin si vous êtes d'accord, » s'interrompit brusquement le docteur en réalisant qu'il prenait des décisions qui somme toute ne lui appartenaient pas.

« Vous avez carte blanche Carson, » lui assura le docteur Weir. « Si je parviens à me libérer, je viendrais vous aider. Comment comptez-vous vous organiser ? » s'informa Weir.

« Hé bien, pour commencer avec votre permission Elisabeth, je vais d'abord informer le personnel. »

#####

« _Et donc j'ai juste à parler dans mon micro et toute la cité m'entendra, c'est ça Chuck ?_ » grésilla la voix amplifiée du docteur Beckett dans les haut-parleurs de la cité. « _Mais vous ne pensez pas que je vais réveiller… Oh je suis déjà sur haut-parleurs ! Bonjour à tous !_ » cria-t-il à travers Atlantis. « _Oh oui bien sûr je n'ai pas besoin de crier… Toutes mes excuses, mon garçon. Chers habitants d'Atlantis, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que la cité se prépare à un événement exceptionnel qui, j'en suis sûr, mettra de la joie dans le cœur de chacun. Atlantis va fêter son premier Noël !_ »

« Il est sérieux ? » s'exclama Charlie en lâchant sa petite cuillère tandis que John recrachait son jus d'orange inondant son plateau.

« Noël ? » les interrogea intriguée Teyla, attablée avec eux.

« C'est une fête terrienne, » expliqua John entre deux quintes de toux.

« C'est une fête religieuse, qui célèbre la naissance du messie. Un prophète, si vous préférez, » compléta Baxter devant l'air perplexe de l'Athosienne. « A cette occasion, de manière générale, nous nous réunissons avec nos proches pour partager un repas et des cadeaux. »

« C'est une très bonne idée, » répondit la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Carson n'avait pas cessé de s'étendre sur les valeurs et les bons sentiments de Noël, et expliquait la manière dont il souhaitait organiser l'événement et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin :

« _… docteur Zelenka – merci Radek – va lancer un programme aléatoire de tirage au sort pour la distribution de cadeaux, dont le résultat vous sera envoyé sur vos boîtes mails respectives. Ensuite,_ » continuait inlassablement la voix enjouée du docteur Beckett, « _les diverses taches à remplir pour que cette fête soit exceptionnelle seront affichées sur les différents panneaux prévus à cet effet dans la cité : tous les volontaires seront les bienvenus ! Et je suis sûr que… Comment Rodney ?_ » s'interrompit-il. « _Oh je vous ai réveillé, je suis vraiment… Mais enfin Rodney, je n'ai pas terminé de…_ »

Puis, ce fut le silence radio jusqu'à l'intervention de Chuck :« _bien heu… pour plus de précisions, adressez vous directement au docteur Beckett. Attention docteur McKay, vous allez lui faire mal !_ »

Puis le silence abasourdi s'abattit de nouveau sur la cité, laissant tout le personnel ébahi.

« Eh bien voilà un programme qui m'a l'air fort intéressant, » commenta Teyla brisant le mutisme stupéfait de ses compagnons.

« Ouais. Je sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, mais au moins ça va nous occuper, » intervint Ronon en les rejoignant. Charlie se senti rosir quand le Satédien la frôla pour tirer la chaise voisine et s'installer à ses côtés. « N'importe quoi, » s'admonesta-t-elle se sentant ridicule.

« Vous avez raison, Ronon, » répondit la voix douce et posée de l'Athosienne. « Et puis ce sera surement très intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes de votre peuple, » ajouta -t-elle en s'adressant à John et Charlie encore muets. Le premier de surprise la seconde de gêne.

« Toute façon, plus personne ne veut s'entrainer avec moi, alors… » grommela Ronon.

« On se demande bien pourquoi, » répliqua John en sortant enfin de son mutisme. « Ce n'est pas Charlie qui dira le contraire, hein major ? » ajouta- t-il moqueur en jetant un regard équivoque à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se contenta de fusiller son supérieur du regard et s'entêta dans son silence songeur. L'idée de passer la journée à préparer une fête qu'elle redoutait de célébrer loin des siens ne rencontrait pas beaucoup de succès auprès d'elle. Mais la conversation gaie qui s'animait à sa table sous l'impulsion d'un John visiblement emballé par tous ces préparatifs, l'obligea à reconsidérer sa position. Après tout Carson avait raison : ils étaient loin de chez eux, de leurs proches, dans une galaxie bien éloignée de leur Terre natale, redoutant constamment l'attaque de Wraiths ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de baume au cœur. Aussi, s'efforça-t-elle d'y mettre du sien et elle se résolu à prendre du plaisir dans ces activités. Charlie suivit donc ses compagnons vers le tableau d'affichage le plus proche pour se mettre immédiatement à l'ouvrage, John souhaitant montrer l'exemple et motiver tous les autres à se lancer dans l'aventure. L'intérêt de Ronon et Teyla fini même par convaincre les plus réticents – hormis le docteur Kavanagh, réfractaire à toute activité de groupe – à participer. Rejoins par Rodney, les cinq comparses décidèrent de s'atteler à la confection de décorations, avant de rejoindre à quatorze heures l'équipe qui partirait en exploration dans l'optique de trouver un ou plusieurs arbres faisant office de sapins.

#####

Ce fût seulement à treize heures que Charlie pût enfin revenir à ses quartiers, épuisée mais un sourire réjoui et enfantin accroché aux lèvres : la confection de décorations de Noël avait vite dégénéré, et les boules et guirlandes artisanales s'étaient mises à voler à travers le mess, reconverti pour quelques heures en salle d'activités manuelles. La comparaison du docteur Weir à son arrivée sur les lieux était tout à fait pertinente : elle les vit alors comme des enfants au milieu d'un centre aéré, des papiers des couleurs étalés partout, de la colle plein les mains et des créations pour le moins originales. Charlie sourit en y repensant et en se remémorant la bataille rangée qui avait suivi quand le lieutenant colonel Sheppard taquin avait lancé une boulette de papier sur la leader. La première d'une longue série. D'un coup toute la salle s'était animée d'un même élan et l'activité déco s'était transformée en bataille rangée. Tables et chaises furent renversées pour servir de barricades, les plateaux se muèrent en bouclier pour les uns, en raquette pour ceux qui renvoyaient les projectiles. Une sorte de paint-ball géant se mit en marche : les filles prenant l'initiative, s'armèrent de pinceaux et barbouillèrent joyeusement leurs collègues masculins qui ne tardèrent pas à riposter. Ce fût le chaos le plus complet dans la salle, et aucun des deux camps ne voulait abandonner la partie. Rodney fut le premier à se retirer en rouspétant quand le docteur Keller « l'abattit » d'un trait de peinture jaune. Prise par surprise par le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne, Teyla ne pût résister à l'attaque sournoise des deux hommes et quitta le mess en posant sur la joyeuse troupe un regard indulgent, puis rejoignit ses quartiers pour se débarrasser du vert dont elle était couverte. Le docteur Weir se fit alors un devoir de venger son ami en éliminant Sheppard d'un coup de rose alors que simultanément celui-ci la mettait hors course. Charlie quant à elle préféra s'éclipser voyant que ses compagnes perdaient l'avantage, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un pégasien d'humeur joueuse :

« On déserte major ? » lança Ronon en se planta juste devant Charlie.

« Pas du tout, officier technicien Dex : c'est un repli stratégique, » répliqua-t-elle en souriant franchement.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils reprirent chacun une position de combat comme si une impulsion silencieuse, un accord tacite s'était installé entre eux : adversaires jusqu'à l'élimination de l'un d'entre eux. Caché derrière une table, Ronon élimina négligemment un jeune technicien téméraire qui l'avait prit pour cible et ce concentra sur sa nouvelle proie. Pour l'avoir déjà combattue et vue à l'œuvre, il connaissait ses talents : mobile, silencieuse et rapide, elle était capable de terrasser des individus deux fois plus imposants qu'elle, car leur force et leur puissance était entravées par leur lourdeur, tandis qu'elle, se déplaçait vite et faisait preuve d'une précision exemplaire. Mais il connaissait aussi sa faiblesse. Si elle était redoutable sur de courtes durées, l'endurance lui faisait défaut. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait user de sa force destructrice pour maitriser la jeune femme – car même prit au jeu, il n'oubliait pas que justement, ce n'était qu'un jeu – il opta pour une tactique plus subtile – ce dont il s'étonna lui-même – et décida de faire durer la partie pour épuiser son adversaire.

Pendant plus de quinze minutes, Ronon la fit courir, se déplacer, esquiver sans jamais lui offrir une ouverture, et Charlie enrageait. Mais qu'attendait-il au juste ? Charlie se savait moins efficace à mesure que le temps passait et que son corps en continuelle tension, fournissant de gros efforts pour à la fois échapper aux derniers joueurs et poursuivre sa proie, commençait à faiblir. Elle trouva étrange que le Satédien se soit lui-même mit en position de proie : ce n'était assurément pas dans ses habitudes. Mais au moment même où Charlie comprit qu'elle s'était-elle-même jetée dans un piège, Ronon lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Désarmée, les mains maitrisées par une seule de celles de Ronon, et maintenues au dessus de sa tête les jambes serrées et bloquées dans l'étau puissant des cuisses du Pégasien, Charlie était vaincue et contrainte à assister immobile au sourire impertinent de victoire qui naissait sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

« J'ai gagné, » murmura-t-il apposant sa marche victorieuse d'un point de peinture turquoise sur le nez du major tandis qu'il fixait son regard noir dans le sien. Un regard qui réveilla en Charlie un ballet explosif de sensations, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Baxter senti son estomac se tordre dans son ventre faisant fi même des lois métaphysiques, ses mains devinrent moites, elle frissonna violemment alors qu'une boule de chaleur intense naquit au creux de ses reins tandis qu'elle prenait conscience des cuisses puissantes du satédien enserrant les siennes dans une position ambigüe. Ce corps si désirable collé au sien, qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'amener plus encore contre elle, de le sentir plus encore sur elle, en elle. Elle rougit violemment à cette image et détourna brusquement son regard de celui de Ronon qui, saisissant la gêne de la jeune militaire se releva pour la libérer. Et bien que celui-ci lui tendit une main amicale pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, Charlie se mit en frais de se remettre debout seule sous le regard goguenard de Sheppard qui, au vu du sourire équivoque qu'il lui adressa, n'avait rien manqué du spectacle. Le major marmonna de vagues excuses et prit la direction de ses quartiers en contrôlant tant bien que mal son envie de courir pour se cacher dans la quiétude de ses appartements.

#####

Affalée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, Charlie, apaisée par une interminable douche chaude, ne cessait de repenser aux instants troublants qu'elle avait vécus une heure auparavant. Des images revenaient de manière incontrôlable dans sa tête, et les yeux noirs du Satédien qui la regardait alors intensément hantaient ses pensées. Elle tentait de se remémorer les instants où elle avait rencontré ces yeux. Elle cherchait à se rappeler depuis quand le fait pourtant anodin de deux regards qui se croisent la bouleversait ainsi.

#####

Premier jour dans la cité. Charlie n'en pouvait plus de s'ébahir devant la splendeur d'Atlantis. Les yeux constamment rivés au sol ou au plafond, il y avait un bon moment déjà que le major ne regardait plus où elle mettait les pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, le choc d'un corps massif et puissant contre le sien l'expédie plusieurs mètres en arrière. Un juron fit écho au sien et une grande main calleuse apparut devant son visage : aide aussi silencieuse et suggérée que les excuses qui l'accompagnaient. Mue par le désir de savoir qui elle avait ainsi bousculé – s'il l'on peut dire – et de présenter à son tour des excuses, audibles celles-ci, Charlie accepta de bonne grâce, l'aide proposée et la force de traction mise en œuvre par l'inconnu la remit sur ses deux jambes avec une déconcertante facilité : Charlie avait pourtant conscience de ne pas être un poids plume, son entraînement intensif ayant densifié sa masse corporelle. De plus en plus curieuse, elle leva les yeux pour dévisager l'homme. Et elle dût les lever bien haut ! D'une taille imposante – « au moins deux mètres, » songea le major – vêtu d'une manière bien étrange – « une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un marine, » considéra-t-elle – de longues dreadlocks qui parachevait le tableau « homme des cavernes » que l'individu semblait vouloir présenter. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, et Baxter fut la seule à parler pour s'excuser de son étourderie, s'enquérir de la « santé » de l'homme et se présenter. Mais l'homme restait muet et se contenta de la fixer et la jauger du regard. Un regard qui d'emblée interrogea Charlie. Intriguée. C'est la première émotion qu'elle ressentit en croisant ces yeux énigmatiques.

« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Ronon, » lança le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Pas très causant, mais quand tu apprendras à le connaitre, tu verras qu'au fond c'est un garçon formidable, » ajouta-t-il laissant Charlie perplexe, avant de l'entrainer au mess.

#####

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, Bax, » insista John tandis qu'il l'accompagnait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle d'entrainement.

« Sauf votre respect, colonel, je suis une grande fille, je peux parfaitement me débrouiller, » rétorqua la jeune femme maintenant agacée par les interminables avertissements de son supérieur.

« Il va te mettre en pièces, » la prévint encore Sheppard au grand dam de sa collègue.

« Prévoyez la glue alors ! » répondit-elle avec humeur. « Et même si il me réduit en bouillie, s'il est aussi fort qu'on le dit, ce sera pour moi une occasion d'apprendre. Et puis, il paraît que personne ne veut plus s'entrainer avec lui et qu'il s'ennuie. Voyez ça comme ma BA du jour! » affirma Charlie en pénétrant dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ronon ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire carnassier en voyant la jeune femme frêle mais déterminée entrer dans la salle. A l'air qu'elle affichait, il sut qu'elle venait se mesurer à lui et il était ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire, bien qu'il craigne qu'elle ne tienne pas longtemps et qu'à l'avenir elle refusât de combattre de nouveau avec lui. « Peut-être que je devrais me modérer un peu, » songea-t-il avant de repousser cette idée. Il était ainsi et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer. La jeune femme prit des bâtons de bambou et se mit en position devant lui.

« Allez-y mollo, Ronon, » lança Sheppard au moment où le combat débutait.

Le Satédien fut agréablement surpris par la résistance du major, et malgré les multiples échecs qu'essuya la jeune femme, elle ne lâcha pas prise et continua jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle prenne le dessus. C'était sans compter les reflexes aiguisés de Ronon, que de longues années d'expérience forcée avaient endurci, et une dernière fois, il prit l'avantage et expédia son adversaire contre le mur à l'autre bout du dojo.

Sonnée par le choc, Charlie vit de petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux, et entendit le grondement de colère de Sheppard qui se précipitait déjà à ses côtés : « Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris quand je vous ai dit d'y _aller mollo_ Ronon ? » tonna le colonel.

Un grognement ressemblant vaguement à des excuses parvint de Ronon qui se penchait sur elle.

« Suis désolé, » marmotta le Satédien une fois de plus. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet sans plus se soucier des soupirs furieux de John. Ronon posa sur la jeune femme un regard repentant et inquiet qui la fit frissonner. Se fustigeant de la réaction inappropriée de son corps, le major se fit un devoir de se relever et de faire bonne figure, mais en vain. A peine se fut elle rétablie sur ses jambes, que celles si refusèrent de la porter, et elle s'écroula de nouveau, heureusement rattrapée par les bras puissants du Pégasien.

« Ça va aller Ronon, merci, » balbutia Charlie mal à l'aise, sous le regard narquois de son supérieur. Gênée par la proximité troublante de ce corps contre le sien et par le regard intense dont il la transperçait, Baxter se remit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes pour se défaire de l'étreinte protectrice du Satédien. Une grande inspiration et quelques pas mal assurés plus tard, Charlie quittait la salle sous le regard réprobateur du colonel et celui pénétrant et troublant de Ronon.

#####

« _Code d'identification : alpha-cinq-neuf-trois-six_, » annonça la voix grésillante de Charlie dans l'oreillette de Chuck.

« C'est le code d'identification du major Baxter, » transmit ce dernier à sa supérieure.

« Baissez le bouclier, » ordonna le docteur Weir d'une voix anxieuse.

L'équipe du major Baxter avait rejoint l'équipe de Sheppard en difficulté sur P5C-2309 quatre heures plus tôt, et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Elisabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant revenir au complet soulagement qui se mua aussitôt en une nouvelle vague d'angoisse en voyant le colonel Sheppard maculé de sang, soutenu par Ronon. Ils avaient tous l'air en piteux état et Weir demanda d'urgence une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement. Le regard qu'elle surprit entre Ronon et Charlie tandis que l'équipe du docteur Beckett emmenait John à l'infirmerie était lourds de sous-entendus et la dirigeante d'Atlantis décida de leur laisser du temps pour se remettre avant de les convoquer en salle de réunion pour un débriefing et inquiète pour Sheppard elle se précipita à l'infirmerie.

Tandis que Charlie s'assurait que les membres des deux équipes se portaient bien et allaient tous à leurs quartiers pour prendre un repos bien mérité, Ronon l'attrapa doucement par le bras – douceur qui surprit la jeune femme, habitué à la rudesse du Satédien – et l'entraina vers l'infirmerie.

« Il faut faire soigner ça, » dit simplement le pégasien en désignant la vilaine entaille sur le bras du major.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Ronon, » l'assura la jeune femme. « C'est trois fois rien, pas besoin de… » Mais elle s'interrompit là en voyant le regard sans appel que lui adressait Ronon.

Vaincue, elle le suivit docilement et se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, complètement épuisée.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta son compagnon. Ronon l'avait vu combattre les Wraiths avec un acharnement et une énergie qu'il admirait, et s'étonnait que la jeune femme ait encore la force de tenir debout.

Charlie marmonna quelque chose que le Satédien – un virtuose des grognements et autres marmottements – pût traduire comme un oui. Néanmoins, toujours soucieux pour le major, il la couva du regard.

Un regard qui troubla Charlie. Décidément, le major Baxter n'était pas habituée à autant de douceur et de sollicitude. Les yeux de Ronon fixés sur elle la mirent mal à l'aise et elle se tortilla sans pouvoir pour autant détacher son regard de celui de l'homme en face d'elle. Mais ce qui perturba Charlie plus encore, fut la chaleur fugace et rassurante qui naquit dans son ventre quand le Satédien frôla sa main.

#####

Encore une fois, l'insomnie avait eu raison du major Baxter et incapable de rester une minute de plus à tourner dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, la jeune femme enfila un pantalon et sorti en soupirant dans les couloirs de la cité. Depuis son retour de P5C-2309, Charlie ne dormait plus. Ou presque. Les horreur dont elle avait été témoin là bas la hantait constamment et les cauchemars envahissait les rares heures de sommeil que le major parvenait à grappiller. Le Docteur Becket lui avait bien proposé des somnifères, mais la jeune militaire refusait ce genre de traitements parfaitement consciente de l'accoutumance qu'ils provoquaient. Baxter avait la responsabilité d'une équipe, et dans une galaxie qui réclamait à tous d'être constamment sur le qui-vive, elle refusait de se risquer à une quelconque dépendance qui pourrait amoindrir ses réflexes. Aussi, elle s'était résolue à supporter ses nuits d'insomnie et mettait ce temps à profit pour se mettre à jour de ses rapports ou redécouvrir la cité. Ce soir, elle n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans la paperasse, mais à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, elle préférait se noyer dans la douce mélancolie que provoquait l'éloignement des siens pour ces temps qu'habituellement elle passait en famille.

Accoudée au balcon, frissonnant de la légère brise qui caressait les hautes tours d'Atlantis comme si le vent, tel un amoureux patient et romantique, faisait une cour sans fin à la cité Charlie songeait à sa famille, qui lui manquait terriblement et tentait d'appréhender ce que serait ce premier Noël loin d'eux. Perdue dans ses réflexions mélancoliques, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient derrière elle et sursauta quand une voix grave et calme s'éleva dans son dos :

« Encore une insomnie ? » l'interrogea Ronon tandis que le major faisait brusquement volte face. « Désolé. Voulait pas vous effrayer, » s'excusa maladroitement le Pégasien en marmonnant.

« Ce n'est rien, j'étais un peu ailleurs. J'ai été surprise, » répondit doucement Baxter, d'une voix basse, craignant qu'un son trop fort brise l'apaisante quiétude de la nuit. « Oui, encore une, » ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à la question du Pégasien. « Et vous ? » s'enquit-elle à son tour.

« Pareil. »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la conversation, mais se ravisa aussitôt. La brièveté de la réponse de son compagnon d'insomnie laissait présager que, comme à son habitude, il ne souhaitait pas se lancer dans l'exercice social de la conversation. Ce dont la jeune femme ne lui tint pas rigueur : elle-même préférait demeurer dans le silence. Un silence qui se prolongea ainsi de longues minutes durant, sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ressente une gêne quelconque. Puis, surement qu'il ressentit à ce moment le besoin de la confidence, Ronon déclara :

« Je pensais avoir tout vu dans ma vie. Toutes les horreurs que l'ont puisse imaginer. Mais c'était avant ça… » Sans même avoir besoin de le questionner, Charlie sut que, comme elle, il avait été profondément marqué par le massacre auquel ils avaient assisté sur P5C-2309. « Tout ces corps, ces enfants, ces… »

« Ils étaient devenus fous, Ronon, » intervint Charlie quand elle entendit la voix du Pégasien se briser à l'évocation des enfants qu'ils avaient vu massacrés par leur propres parents. Une expérience menée par les scientifiques de la planète avait mal tournée. Ils avaient tenté de créer ce qu'ils appelaient un sérum anti-wraiths qui auraient empêché leurs prédateurs de se nourrir d'eux. Mais tous ceux qui avaient été « vaccinés » étaient devenus fous et ils s'étaient entretués, les parents massacrant leurs propres enfants, sous le regard impuissant des Atlantes qu'ils avaient emprisonnés. Ces derniers ne devaient leur salut qu'à leurs capacités au combat et à leur supériorité armée. Et tous étaient revenus profondément marqués par ce drame.

Un sanglot étouffé, presque inaudible si Ronon n'avait pas été si proche d'elle, lui parvint et se tournant vers son compagnon, Charlie pu suivre à la pâle lumière des lunes atlantes la naissance d'une unique et douloureuse larme, s'échappant du coin de l'œil du Satédien, roulant sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser en silence sur ses lèvres pleines. Ronon, sentant le regard de la jeune Terrienne fixé sur lui, se tourna vers elle, et Charlie fut touchée en plein cœur par ces yeux emplis tour à tour de colère, d'incompréhension et de tristesse. En cet instant, elle ressentit une irrépressible envie de toucher cette joue souillée par le sel de cette larme et d'effacer cette douleur qui crispait le visage de l'homme devant elle. Tout son corps déborda d'un sentiment qu'instantanément elle souhaita refouler sans le pouvoir.

Et quand, s'étant séparés sans un mot sur le balcon, laissant là leurs tourments partagés sous le regard indulgent des lunes atlantes, témoins à jamais muets sur leurs confidences, Charlie rejoignit sa chambre, regagna son lit pour retrouver un sommeil qui depuis longtemps n'avait pas été aussi paisible. Un sommeil sans doute encouragé par son cœur plus léger d'avoir pu partager sa peine avec un autre, et ses habituelles terreurs nocturnes laissèrent place à une paix bienfaitrice que seul vient troubler ce regard embué de larmes qui la troublait plus que de raison.

#####

Le _bip_ de la sonnette de ses appartements la sortit de ses souvenirs, plus troublée encore que lorsqu'elle s'y était plongée. Elle songea tout d'abord à ne pas répondre, mais visiblement, l'importun de l'autre côté de la porte s'impatientait et ne cesser de déclencher la sonnerie. Avec un soupir agacé, elle décida enfin de se lever et passa sa main devant les détecteurs pour ouvrir la porte qui coulissa pour laisser le passage à un John visiblement tout guilleret. Pour le connaitre depuis plusieurs années, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un simple troufion et lui son supérieur tyrannique, elle identifia tout de suite ce sourire malicieux qui cachait toujours quelqu'entourloupe.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, Colonel, mais c'est non, » l'avertit-elle, en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre sa position initiale : affalée sur son lit, les yeux clos, pour bien signifier à John qu'elle n'était nullement disposée à entrer dans son jeu.

« Wahou ! C'est d'avoir perdu contre Ronon qui te met de si mauvaise humeur, Bax ? » la taquina-t-il, en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le lit, lui faisant faire un bond. Baxter poussa un grognement sans le vouloir. Elle savait bien que John n'avait formulé cette réplique que dans l'intention de la piquer au vif et de la faire réagir. « Fais gaffe, tu commences même à t'exprimer comme lui, » renchérit-il.

« La ferme Sheppard ! » râla-t-elle en ramenant son bras sur ses yeux. « Sauf vot' respect, bien sur, mon Colonel. »

« Ouais, ouais… N'empêche, tu t'es inscrite pour faire partie de l'expédition qui doit aller chercher un sapin, ou tout du moins un truc qui y ressemblerait, donc bouge ton… »

« Je me suis inscrite à rien du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour fixer son supérieur et ami d'un regard noir.

« C'est p'tête McKay qui l'a fait alors. Ou moi. Enfin peu importe, on y va. » Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, il attrapa le matelas et le retourna, jetant le major rouge de colère à terre. « Allez ! On se remue major ! Et c'est un ordre, » ajouta-t-il quand Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Lassée, elle abdiqua et enfila sa veste d'uniforme et ses rangers sous le regard triomphant du colonel. « Ben, t'es pas très difficile à convaincre, Charlie, » la taquina-t-il.

« Fermez-la ou je change d'avis Sheppard, » grogna-t-elle. Puis elle lui emboîta le pas a travers le couloirs. Presque parvenus au hangar à Jumpers, Sheppard réattaqua :

« La prochaine fois que vous et Ronon aurez des _choses_ à faire : prenez une chambre ! C'était carrément indécent votre petite exhibition au mess toute à l'heure. Ou alors faites participer les autres… »

« Sheppard ! » tonna-t-elle rougissante, sa voix résonnant dans le hangar où ils étaient enfin parvenus.

« Un problème major ? » l'interrogea Teyla à quelques mètres d'eux, surprise par la contrariété dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Pff, » soupira-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son supérieur. « Faut croire que passer colonel lui a ôté toute bonne manière, » railla Baxter.

_« Major Baxter ? »_ les interrompit la voix de Chuck dans les oreillettes.

« Baxter. J'écoute Chuck. »

«_ Le sergent Mehra vous demande en salle de contrôle, Major. »_

« J'arrive tout de suite. Fin de communication, » répondit Charlie dans son oreillette. « Ben ça alors, c'est trop dommage colonel ! Moi qui me faisais une telle joie de vous accompagner ! » lança-t-elle sarcastique à John. « Mais le devoir m'appelle : je suis de garde, et la sécurité d'Atlantis n'attend pas. Amusez-vous bien ! »

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » s'exclama McKay avec une tête d'enfant privé de cadeau. « Bon ben tant pis, » acheva-t'il en retournant à ses occupations, bien vite remit de sa déception.

Sur ce, évitant consciencieusement de croiser le regard du Satédien qui arrivait au hangar avec le dernier groupe de volontaires, elle quitta le groupe pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, pour une fois ravie d'être de garde.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte, » déclara Chuck en s'adressant au major Baxter. « C'est le code d'identification de Teyla, » ajouta-t-il pour recevoir l'approbation du major.

« Baissez le bouclier, » ordonna Charlie à qui incombaient momentanément les décisions en l'absence de ses supérieurs.

Sitôt le bouclier baissé, un Jumper s'engouffra par l'iris tandis que s'ouvrit le plafond qui donnait l'accès au hangar. Une fois le vaisseau dans le hangar, un second le suivit et le vortex se ferma dans _flouch_ caractéristique.

_« Mission « Sapin de Noël » accomplie ! »_ grésilla la voix du colonel Sheppard dans l'oreillette de Charlie.

« Après avoir visité trois planètes différentes, il était temps colonel, » le taquina Baxter.

_« Fallait venir si tu pensais pouvoir mieux faire, Bax ! »_ rétorqua de nouveau John légèrement vexé.

« Pendant que certains s'amusent et partent à la cueillette aux sapins, il faut bien que des gens responsables se soucient de la sécurité de la cité,_ Monsieur _! » répliqua la jeune femme narquoise.

« C'est ça ouais ! » s'exclama John dans son dos tandis qu'il la rejoignait. « Lâcheuse ! » persifla-t-il.

« Si vous cessiez vos gamineries et que vous nous montriez votre trouvaille, John ? » les interrompit le docteur Weir alors que la jeune militaire s'apprêtait à répliquer à nouveau.

« Il est tout simplement PAR-FAIT ! » s'écria le docteur Beckett qui, les ayant rejoints en courant à l'annonce de leur arrivée, put assister au passage du sapin – ou tout du moins quelque chose d'approchant – porté sans aucun mal par Ronon malgré sa taille et un poids probablement important. Derrière lui trottinait un McKay bougon :

« Pff, il faut toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer ! » lança-t-il à Ronon d'une voix suraigüe qui trahissait sa contrariété. « J'aurais pu faire pareil, mais mon dos est un peu douloureux, » les informa-t-il d'un air supérieur en désignant le Satédien. « Je crois que je me suis déplacé quelque chose. Et puis on est tellement mal assis dans ces Jumpers. Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment… »

« RODNEY ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur John, Liz et Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui bon ça va, » bougonna-t-il. « Si on me cherche, je serais à l'infirmerie. Là bas au moins on se souci de… » continua-t-il de râler en s'éloignant.

« Je le mets où ? » interrogea le Pégasien, l'énorme pseudo-sapin toujours en équilibre sur son épaule.

« Au mess ! » répondit le Carson avec un enthousiasme tout enfantin.

« Attention ! » s'écria Charlie en tirant brusquement à elle le docteur pour lui éviter d'être assommer par la tête du sapin tandis que Ronon faisait demi-tour.

Ce dernier, alerté par le cri de la Terrienne, se retourna de nouveau, et Beckett ne fut sauvé une fois de plus que par les réflexes du major qui le projeta contre le sol tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait elle-même pour s'éviter à son tour d'être mise KO par le pied de l'arbre.

« Ronon ne bougez plus ! » s'exclama Sheppard.

« Je crois que pour la sécurité de tous, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au mess avant que vous n'écrabouilliez quelqu'un avec ça ! » proposa Charlie en désignant la nouvelle arme de destruction massive que portait le Satédien. Tandis que ce dernier acquiesçait d'un grognement incompréhensible, la jeune femme conseilla au docteur de rester à une certaine distance devant l'homme et son sapin pour prévenir le personnel d'Atlantis du passage de ce convoi très exceptionnel.

L'extraordinaire équipée se mit donc en route pour le mess. Ne pouvant emprunter les téléporteurs avec un tel chargement, le chemin fut plutôt long et un silence gêné s'installa entre Ronon et Charlie. Celle-ci se reprocha bien vite d'avoir envoyé Carson en avant, songeant que sa présence débonnaire aurait sans doute allégé l'ambiance. Alors que la jeune femme se demandait si elle devait entamer la conversation sur un sujet quelconque qui leur aurait permis d'échanger les banalités d'usage, Ronon la devança :

« Dommage…vous…yez…venue, » marmonna incompréhensiblement l'ex-runner.

« Pardon ? »

« Dommage que vous ne soyez pas venue, » répéta-t-il intelligiblement au grand étonnement de sa compagne.

« Euh… Oui, sans doute, » répondit-elle prise de court par une telle déclaration.

« Ouais. »

Puis ils retombèrent tout deux dans un silence plus pesant encore. Charlie ignorait pourquoi, mais elle désirait encore l'entendre lui parler, et elle se fustigea de ne pas avoir répondu quelque chose de plus pertinent que sa lamentable réponse pour entretenir la conversation. Aussi fit-elle un effort pour relancer le dialogue :

« C'était… intéressant ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se blâmer mentalement : « Mais quelle gourde ! » songea-t-elle. « _Intéressant ?_ T'aurais pu trouver moins stupide à dire Charlie ! »

« Ben, c'était des planètes comme les autres … » répondit le Pégasien perplexe.

« Oh…bien… Etaient-elles habitées ? »

« Non. » Puis ils se tinrent de nouveau côte à côte en silence, jusqu'à se que Ronon reprenne : « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me faire la conversation si vous n'en avez pas envie. Le silence ça me va aussi. »

« Oh, je… je sais. Mais je… J'en ai envie, » balbutia-t-elle. « Enfin je veux dire … je ne me force pas Ronon ! » se reprit-elle précipitamment, rosissant.

« Mhh, » grogna-t-il peu convaincu.

« C'est juste… » Charlie était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se reprochait la tournure absurde et confuse que prenait la discussion. Aussi décida-t-elle d'être franche et directe : « Je ne suis pas très douée pour… discuter. Ne pensez pas que je ne vous trouve pas intéressant, au contraire. Enfin, je veux dire, votre conversation ! » se corrigea-t-elle avec empressement. « Vous voyez, je… »

« Major ? »

« Charlie. »

« Si vous voulez, Charlie. »

« Oui ? »

« Arrêtez de parler, » dit-il le plus simplement du monde. « J'ai compris. Si le silence nous convient à tout les deux, inutile de s'encombrer avec une conversation maladroite et inutile. »

Charlie regarda le Satédien, stupéfaite et amusée par une telle déclaration, et reprit sa marche aux côté du Pégasien, un sourire persistant sur les lèvres, dans une atmosphère qui avait enfin perdu sa lourdeur empruntée.

Enfin parvenus à destination, Ronon laissa son chargement à l'équipe chargée de la décoration du sapin, et tout naturellement, sans qu'un mot ne soit même prononcé, ils s'installèrent tout deux à une table, éloignée de l'agitation qui électrisait les Atlantes, pour partager un café. Café que le Satédien accompagna généreusement de plusieurs beignets au chocolat, sous le sourire moqueur de la jeune militaire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine en constatant que la jeune femme l'observait amusée et attentive.

« Rien… Enfin si ! Vous feriez un tabac dans les foires américaines ! Vous rafleriez les premiers prix des concours de « gros mangeurs » ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, abasourdie par la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'était capable d'avaler le jeune homme.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est… non, rien laissez tomber. » Et sans qu'elle le vit venir, ni sache pourquoi, elle éclata d'un rire nerveux et interminable, évacuant un peu de la pression qui pesait sur elle depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, s'attirant le regard complètement déboussolé de son compagnon.

#####

Quand enfin le major vint à bout de son fou rire, auquel Ronon, sans savoir pourquoi, s'était joint timidement, ce dernier avait enfin fini d'engloutir ses beignets et remplissait leurs tasses de café bien chaud. D'un mouvement de la tête, la jeune femme le remercia et en but une longue gorgée avant de retomber dans un mutisme songeur. Le sérieux étant revenu et leurs collègues étant affairés à la décoration du sapin, ne leur prêtant donc pas la moindre attention, Ronon se risqua à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis ce matin. Voyant que sa jeune amie avait été songeuse et taciturne toute la journée, il en avait déduit que, comme lui, elle était encore hantée par le souvenir du massacre sur P5C-2309. Ronon n'était pas homme à se livrer ainsi, mais il avait déjà partagé avec elle ses sentiments sur cette désastreuse mission et son besoin de ne pas se sentir le seul à supporter encore aujourd'hui cette douleur, s'était fait plus fort que son habituel devoir de réserve. Il les voyait tous rire et vivre comme avant, comme si tous étaient passés au dessus, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, celui que rien ne touche comme le pensaient nombre de ses collègues, était encore à ce point troublé et hanté par ces visions d'horreur qui encore aujourd'hui l'empêchaient de dormir sereinement. Aussi, il se sentait un peu rassuré de voir que Charlie peut-être – du moins il pensait que c'était là la cause de son air déprimé – partageait ce fardeau. Et comme il refusait de voir le docteur Heightmeyer et que pourtant il ressentait le besoin de se livrer, il osa questionner le major :

« Est-ce que vous aussi _ça_ vous hante toujours ? »

Charlie leva des yeux ébahis vers son compagnon de table, puis comprenant immédiatement le sens de sa question les replongea aussitôt dans son café, marmonnant d'une manière typiquement « rononesque » :

« Toujours. » Elle tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans son café, heurtant l'émail de la tasse, produisant un son qui résonnait étrangement dans le brouhaha ambiant. « Les autres ont… enfin ils semblent… » tenta-t-elle de continuer dans un murmure, comme pour elle-même.

« Ils semblent avoir surmonté _ça_, » acheva Ronon à sa place.

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Ronon, percevant le désarroi dans lequel sa question l'avait plongé, saisit la main qui faisait tourner sans cesse la cuillère dans la tasse, lui retira le couvert, et, gardant la petite main blanche dans la sienne si grande et brune en comparaison, la posa sur la table sans la lâcher.

« Vous ne prenez pas de sucre, maj… Charlie, » dit-il avec douceur en accrochant le regard fuyant de la militaire. Elle qu'il avait vu se battre avec acharnement et vaincre des adversaires deux fois plus imposants qu'elle, ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait admiré mener ses hommes d'une main de fer sans jamais faillir elle lui paraissait si vulnérable, si petite en cette instant que le Satédien senti son cœur se gonfler d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis Mélina, et qu'il pensait à jamais perdue pour lui. A mesure que ce sentiment tendre et protecteur montait en lui, il serrait plus encore la main de la jeune femme, prenant garde à cependant ne pas lui faire de mal. Par ce contact, il voulait qu'elle comprenne que plus qu'un collègue, il était un ami. Plus qu'un adversaire d'entrainement, il était une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait déposer ses craintes et sa douleur. Plus que « Conan le barbare », il pouvait être Ronon, un homme qui la consolerait si elle en ressentait le besoin. Son sentimentalisme étonna le Pégasien lui-même et l'espace d'un instant, surpris par ses propres pensées et son comportement, il desserra son emprise sur la main du major, qui, croyant le contact rompu, la retira et se redressa. Se raclant la gorge pour se donner une contenance, elle se leva en s'excusant de le quitter :

« Nous avons des cadeaux à préparer pour ce soir, » s'expliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement enjoué et mal à l'aise. « Je vais … enfin je dois… On se verra ce soir, » acheva-t'elle brusquement avant de tourner les talons. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle rebroussa chemin et s'approcha de nouveau de Ronon. Celui-ci cru qu'elle avait changé d'avis et sans bien comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait, souhaitait ardemment qu'elle reste encore un peu avec lui, regrettant la fin prématurée de leur entretien. « Merci, » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle qui mit fin aux espoirs de l'ex-runner. « Merci d'avoir… partagé ça avec moi Ronon. C'est bon de savoir qu'on n'est pas… seul… » Puis elle repartit, cette fois-ci d'un pas décidé et quitta le mess, laissant Ronon seul avec ses tourments et son espoir déçu.

#####

De retour à ses quartiers, sitôt la porte fermée, Charlie s'y adossa et se laissa glisser tout contre jusqu'à se trouver assise à même le sol, les jambes repliées étroitement enserrées dans ses bras, le menton sur les genoux.

« Merde ! » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'elle sentait monter en elle une boule d'angoisse. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle avait fui ainsi alors que la présence rassurante de Ronon l'avait apaisée et l'avait empêchée pour quelques minutes de songer à ces visions terribles qui la rongeaient. Pourtant, elle avait fui. Quand elle avait senti l'étreinte du jeune homme se desserrer sur sa main, la chaleur moite de sa paume contre la sienne laisser filtrer un air plus frais. Quand la rupture de ce contact avait fait naitre une sourde angoisse dans son ventre. L'angoisse qu'il eût déjà regretté son geste et la tendresse qu'il lui avait apportée. Car de cela elle n'avait pas le moindre doute : elle connaissait suffisamment l'ex-runner maintenant pour savoir qu'une telle démonstration d'affection était exceptionnelle et elle avait ressenti jusque dans ses tripes la tendresse de son geste, de ce regard protecteur posé sur elle, de ce souffle doux et régulier soufflé sur sa peau.

Charlie se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer la cité vêtue de son blanc manteau. Laissant errer son regard, elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, de chasser les idées noires, futiles ou inutiles, pour laisser de la place à la réflexion qui allait suivre. Car au fond toutes ses pensées précédentes l'amenaient à une seule et vraie question qui avait vu le jour ce matin même, quand enfin isolée dans ce même lieu, elle avait cherché depuis quand les yeux de Ronon déclenchaient en elle des sensations dont aucun autre ne pouvait être la cause. Eprouvait-elle quelque chose pour Ronon ? Quelque chose de plus que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour les autres membres de l'expédition ? Bien sur, la réponse était évidente. Elle savait bien, elle pressentait tout au fond d'elle que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le Satédien était différent et sans doute plus fort que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour ses autres collègues. Une évidence. Même pour John, qui avant d'être son supérieur était son ami le plus proche ici, celui avec lequel elle partageait le plus de choses, elle ne ressentait rien de la sorte. Rien qui se rapproche de ses… sentiments pour le Pégasien. Aussi, la vraie question, n'était pas ce qu'elle éprouvait de plus ou de moins, mais ce qu'elle éprouvait tout court. L'aimait-elle ? Et surtout depuis quand ?

Deux questions auxquelles Charlie préféra ne pas répondre tout de suite.

« Plus tard, » se dit-elle, « quand cette fichue fête sera passée. »

Aussi, elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses réflexions pour qu'elles lui laissent un peu de place pour les questions matérielles. Et quelles questions matérielles ! Le repas de Noël était prévu dans une heure et demie et elle n'avait toujours pas préparé son cadeau. En vérité, elle ne savait même pas à qui il était destiné. Hors, si elle ne connaissait pas le destinataire du présent et qu'en plus de devoir trouver un cadeau, elle devait chercher à travers toute la cité ladite personne, une heure et demie, ce serait bien trop court ! Elle se précipita donc sur son ordinateur pour consulter sa messagerie personnelle et voir quelle personne lui avait été attribuée par le programme aléatoire du docteur Zelenka. Dans sa boîte de réception, quatre messages l'attendaient. Le premier du docteur Sasaki, de nationalité japonaise, qui lui envoyait systématiquement ses comptes rendus de mission pour qu'elle corrige ses fautes de grammaire. Le deuxième était de John et au vu de l'intitulé, Charlie devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de la blague journalière qu'il envoyait à tous. Le troisième était le fameux résultat du tirage, tandis que le quatrième était le relevé des satellites en orbite autour de P5C-2309 qu'elle continuait de surveiller dans l'espoir de voir apparaître quelque survivant. Ignorant, les trois autres, elle cliqua directement sur celui qui lui donnerait le nom de l'heureux destinataire de son cadeau de Noël. Le message s'ouvrit et elle poussa un juron avant de se précipiter hors de ses appartements.

#####

« SHEPPARD ! » beugla Charlie en entrant dans les appartements du colonel sans même attendre qu'on l'y ait invitée. « A quoi tu joues, nom de Dieu ? »

« Relax, Bax ! » s'exclama John les mains en avant dans un signe pacificateur, tandis qu'il reculait précautionneusement de quelques pas devant la fureur de son amie. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Charlie ? Tiens au fait tu me re-tutoies ? » se moqua-t-il. A tort, réalisa-t-il quand la jeune femme en face de lui devint rouge brique et remonta ses manches dans une attitude plus qu'agressive.

« Oh la ferme, John ! » éructa Charlie pas du tout décidée à plaisanter. « De quoi tu te mêles à la fin ? Je croyais que ça devait être un tirage ALE-A-TOIRE ! » lui reprocha-t-elle avec colère.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit le colonel sans que le major n'en croît un traitre mot.

« Je peux faire parler Zelenka si tu préfères, » menaça-t-elle, « mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu avoues maintenant ! » ordonna la jeune militaire à son ami sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la riposte.

« Ecoute Charlie… »

« Ne cherche même pas d'excuse ! C'est pitoyable et puéril ! C'est tellement TOI en fait ! » cracha-t-elle furieuse.

« Laisse-moi le temps de m'expliquer Bax, » supplia-t-il. Le regard noir, la jeune femme consentit tout de même à écouter les justifications de John, néanmoins décidée à ne pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle considérait comme une véritable trahison. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le pied battant la mesure de sa colère, elle le fusilla du regard, et le colonel déglutit avant de continuer. « J'ai juste échangé… Enfin après ce matin, j'ai pensé que … Bax ! Je voulais juste filer un petit coup de pouce au destin ! » se justifia-t-il sans parvenir à se départir de ce petit sourire satisfait et narquois qui le caractérisait.

« Le destin ? Quel destin ? T'as juste voulu jouer les entremetteurs ! » râla-t-elle sans décolérer.

« Allez Charlie, je vous ai vus ce matin ! Ne me dis pas que… »

« Tu n'as rien vu du tout ! Tu t'es inventé des histoires là où il n'y avait rien à voir ! » lui reprocha-t-elle. « Cesse de te mêler de ma vie ! Comme si lui et moi… Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde qu'un rustre, un ignare, une brute comme _Conan le barbare_, puisse m'intéresser une seule seconde ? » hurla-t-elle blessée dans son égo, mais surtout vexée d'avoir été aussi facilement et intimement percée à jour.

« Charlie… » marmonna Sheppard en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Arrête de prendre cet air si… »

« Charlie ! » cria-t-il pour de bon d'un ton autoritaire. Puis d'un mouvement de tête, qui ne laissa pas à la jeune femme le temps de protester à nouveau, il lui désigna la porte qui s'était ouverte derrière elle.

« Teyla ? » s'étrangla le major en se retournant pour découvrir l'Athosienne derrière elle, un air consterné et déçu sur le visage. « Ronon… » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête en voyant arriver derrière la Pégasienne l'homme qu'elle venait de tant malmener en paroles.

« Tout va bien Sheppard ? » grogna Ronon sans accorder un seul regard à la Terrienne. « On vous entend hurler depuis le couloir, » expliqua-t-il simplement en jetant un regard à Charlie qui lui brisa instantanément le cœur. Puis il s'éclipsa sans dire un mot après que le colonel lui ait assuré qu'il maitrisait la situation.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les trois Atlantes restés dans les quartiers du chef militaire, et Charlie n'en pouvait plus de se culpabiliser. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ces mots si durs et qui avaient largement dépassés sa pensée, voire même en avait exprimé l'exact opposé. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement ce que le Satédien avait bien pu entendre de son horrible diatribe, elle se sentait horriblement mal et coupable d'avoir osé proférer de telles horreurs, et qu'il eût pu les entendre la bouleversait vraiment.

« Charlie… » dit doucement l'Athosienne en s'approchant d'elle, posant une main étonnamment amicale au vu de la situation.

« Je ne… Je ne voulais pas… Pensais pas ce que… » bafouilla Charlie au bord des larmes, la voix nouée par le remord et la honte.

« Je sais, » reprit la douce voix de Teyla. « Dites-lui. Expliquez-vous, » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Elle peut essayer, mais faut dire qu'elle n'y a pas été de main morte ! C'était vraiment… » intervint John, apparemment remit de la violence des propos de son amie.

« John, » l'interrompit l'Athosienne. « N'en rajoutez pas, vous en avez assez fait, » lui reprocha-t-elle, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu malsain. Comment elle l'avait su, Dieu seul le savait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Charlie. Celle-ci leva des yeux repentant et embués de larmes vers son amie si compréhensive, et cette dernière reprit : « Allez Charlie. Et ne tardez pas : ce malentendu doit être vite dissipé, » l'encouragea-t-elle en la poussant avec douceur vers la porte. « Quant à vous John… » menaça-t-elle tandis que la porte se refermait sur une Charlie bien décidée à se faire pardonner.

#####

Ronon avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et plus encore à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. S'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux Charlie dans un tel état de colère, ni reconnu sa voix entre mille, il aurait été persuadé que ces mots assassins n'avaient pas pu être prononcés par elle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se voiler la face. C'était bien elle, cette femme dont il s'était senti si proche quelques heures auparavant, celle qu'il avait consolée et soutenue, celle avec qui il avait partagé sa faiblesse et sa douleur, cette femme pour qui il s'était senti envahit de tendresse. C'était elle qui l'avait ainsi traité de _rustre, d'ignare, de brute_… Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait oublier ce terrible moment. Mais pour autant, la douleur elle ne se faisait pas oublier. Une douleur sourde. A l'égo. A l'âme. Au cœur… Une douleur comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis… Depuis qu'il avait vu sa femme, Mélina, l'amour de sa vie, disparaitre dans une explosion. Aveuglé par la colère et l'amertume envers cette femme à qui il s'était ouvert, lui l'homme si insensible, _Conan le barbare_ comme le nommait Rodney, et qui l'avait simplement foulé au pied, piétiné, écrasé par ces mots assassins, il sortit par la première porte qui s'offrit à lui et courut à perdre haleine, plus d'une heure durant pour évacuer toute la tension et la colère de son corps. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'apparaître au repas de Noël brisé comme elle l'avait brisé, ou même ne pas y apparaître du tout. Il était fier et refusait de se laisser abattre. Aussi, quand il en eût assez de courir, il rentra pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. A peine, en eût-il franchit la porte, qu'il sût qu'elle était là : son parfum flottait dans l'air, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ceci l'étonna vivement : depuis quand était-il capable de reconnaitre ce parfum entre tous ? Bien sûr qu'il était un excellent chasseur, mais percevoir la fragrance d'une seule femme parmi la centaine d'autres que comptaient la cité, cela était plutôt incongru.

A cet instant, il fut persuadé qu'elle avait brisé plus de choses en lui qu'il ne pouvait encore s'en rendre compte. On ne connait pas le parfum d'une femme si elle nous est indifférente. On ne reconnait pas sa silhouette avec tant de précision et de certitude si on n'est pas toujours en train de la chercher du regard, que ce soit conscient ou non. On n'identifie pas le son de sa voix dès la première syllabe si l'on n'écoute pas avec attention et dévotion chacun de ses mots. Ronon n'était peut-être pas un expert dans les choses de l'amour, mais il n'était pas non plus un ignare – bien qu'elle eût dit le penser – et il comprit enfin que ses sentiments pour sa collègue s'étaient depuis longtemps déjà - peut-être même depuis le début – mués en un sentiment plus tendre et plus profond. Un sentiment qu'elle lui avait volé en l'insultant comme elle l'avait fait. Charlie eût à peine le temps de se retourner que le Satédien avait déjà rebroussé chemin vers ses quartiers. Dans les couloirs où il marchait d'un pas vif, il entendit à sa poursuite de petits trottinements que l'on modérait difficilement témoignant de l'attitude pressée de son poursuivant mais aussi de son envie de faire bonne figure pour tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Il entendait le major répondre d'un ton faussement joyeux à tous ceux qui, les croisant, leur souhaitaient un joyeux Noël, quand lui pouvait se contenter d'un grognement sans que personne ne s'en offusque, tandis que l'on attendait d'elle le même enthousiasme et la même gaité que les autres membres de la cité.

Parvenu à ses quartiers, il passa vivement la main devant le détecteur et entra sans se retourner. Mais visiblement Charlie n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner sa chasse, et accéléra le pas pour s'engouffrer in-extremis derrière Ronon avant que les portes ne se refermèrent, sous le regard ahuri du colonel, et celui confiant de Teyla qui débouchaient dans le couloir.

« Ronon, » lâcha le major essoufflée. « Ecoutez…. Je… Ouf, attendez, je reprends mon souffle… Ouf… Ronon, je… » commença-t-elle d'un ton plein de remords qui pourtant ne parvint pas à attendrir le cœur blessé du Satédien.

« Sortez d'ici. »

« Ronon, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous… » insista la jeune femme suppliante.

« Major, sortez d'ici ! » ordonna-t-il durement, en appuyant sur le grade de Charlie, lui faisant ainsi bien comprendre que la complicité qui les avait liés quelques heures plutôt c'était envolée avec le _Charlie_ et les espoirs de Ronon.

Il entendit la jeune femme ravaler un hoquet de surprise – ou était-ce un sanglot ? – s'avancer de quelques pas pour se tenir juste derrière lui, près du lit puis un froissement de vêtements ou de papier peut-être, et les pas bottés de la jeune militaire quittèrent lentement la chambre, semblant hésiter sur le pas de la porte et enfin s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, laissant le Satédien tomber dans le silence et la réflexion mélancolique en même temps que le glissement caractéristique de la porte se refermant sur ses tout derniers espoirs.

Ronon ne savait combien de temps il resta ainsi plongé dans la torpeur, songeant à ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison impardonnable, quand enfin il réalisa que l'heure était bien avancée et qu'il devait s'habiller pour ne pas être trop en retard au repas. Il soupira en regardant le costume posé bien à plat sur son lit : un pari perdu avec Sheppard cet après midi l'obligeait à porter ces vêtements terriens plutôt que ses familières et confortables nippes satédiennes. Néanmoins, beau joueur, et prêt à s'accommoder de tout ce qui pourrait, même momentanément lui changer les idées, il enfila le costume que John – sans le prévenir, sans quoi jamais il n'y aurait consenti – avait fait commander sur mesure pour lui, dans l'espoir qu'il le porte dès que l'occasion lui serait donnée. Sheppard jubilerait à coup sur de le voir ainsi accoutré, mais en se regardant dans le miroir tandis qu'il tentait en vain de discipliner ses dreadlocks, il trouva le rendu pas si mal.

Le bip de la porte lui signala la présence d'un intrus derrière la porte et il inspira un grand coup, s'apprêtant à repousser une fois encore les tentatives d'excuses de Charlie. Mais c'est à Teyla que la porte qui s'ouvrit laissa le passage et Ronon ne fut pas fâché que sa bonne amie vienne jusqu'à lui : ainsi, comme il songeait le faire depuis qu'il avait congédié le major Baxter, il ne pourrait échapper au diner de ce soir. L'Athosienne avec un sourire sincère le complimenta sur sa tenue, puis alors qu'il se préparait à sortir de ses appartements pour rejoindre le mess, elle s'assit sur le lit et d'un geste l'invita à le rejoindre.

« Nous allons être en retard, » lui dit le Pégasien.

« Ce n'est pas si important, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amical. « J'ai à vous parler de quelque chose qui importe bien plus Ronon, » déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noirs de son ami. « Ronon, vous et moi savons quelles épreuves douloureuses vous avez déjà eu à traverser. Comme nous tous ici, bien plus même, en raison de votre passé, vous avez été profondément marqué par la guerre contre les Wraiths. » Le jeune homme grogna son approbation et Teyla s'autorisa donc à continuer : « Je pense que depuis tout ce temps où nous combattons côte à côte, nous sommes devenus bien plus que des collègues : nous sommes amis. » Un nouveau grognement approuva sa déclaration et Teyla reprit de plus belle : « Et entre amis, il est d'usage de tout se dire, avec franchise et honnêteté. »

Elle laissa à Ronon le temps d'intégrer ses propos et logiquement de se préparer à entendre un conseil d'ami. Quand elle le senti se détendre et lui accorder toute son attention, elle lâcha : « Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Ronon. » Le Satédien ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, trahissant son incompréhension, mais l'Athosienne ne lui laissa pas de répit et enchaîna : « Vous et moi savons qui est le major Baxter. Tout comme nous savons à quel point John peut se montrer exaspérant et pousser les gens dans leurs retranchements. Les mettant parfois au comble de l'énervement. Et qui, sous le coup de la colère et de l'impulsivité, n'a jamais formulé des propos dépassant très largement sa pensée ? »

« Je ne veux pas discuter de ça. Pas maintenant, » refusa le jeune homme.

« Pourtant, vous devez l'entendre, avant que tout les deux vous gâchiez vos chances de mieux vous connaitre, » rétorqua Teyla avec son éternelle douceur.

« J'en connais assez maintenant du major Baxter pour savoir que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à elle ! » s'emporta Ronon.

« C'est faux Ronon, » affirma-t-elle. « Vous savez si peu de choses d'elle. Ecoutez-moi, » l'enjoignit-elle en saisissant le visage de son ami entre ses mains avec une tendresse plus maternelle que fraternelle, « vous méritez le bonheur, surtout après tant de douleurs et de malheurs. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que Charlie puisse être celle par qui pourrait passer cette quête du bonheur. Ne lui fermez pas votre porte et surtout pas votre cœur. Ne vous braquez pas comme un enfant blessé. Pensez aussi qu'elle aussi eût put être blessée d'une quelconque manière. Ronon, ne perdez pas l'espoir que vous avez mis en elle, vous y perdriez bien trop. »

Sur cette diatribe enflammée par l'amour fraternel que Teyla portait à son ami et par l'envie qu'il touche enfin sa part et ses droits légitimes au bonheur, le jeune femme le quitta, le laissant là bouleversé et en proie à toutes sortes de réflexions. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût quitté la pièce, Ronon l'interpella :

« Alors pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-il. « Pourquoi avoir dit des choses aussi… »

« Parfois, lorsque l'on se sent prit au piège de ses sentiments, il est bien plus facile de nier et de trouver à l'objet d'amour tous les défauts qui nous feront le déprécier. C'est tellement plus simple de ne pas aimer… »

« Vous pensez qu'elle … »

« Ouvrez les yeux Ronon, » lui conseilla-t-elle en posant un regard équivoque sur le lit juste derrière Ronon. « Ouvrez les yeux. » Puis sur cette ultime recommandation, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le mess, tandis que le Satédien découvrait sur son lit, un paquet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

#####

« Tu as eu tort d'insister John, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'y aller, » protesta pour la énième fois Charlie que Sheppard emmenait presque de force, le bras de la jeune femme coinçé sous le sien. John était venu la chercher dans ses quartiers et l'avait trouvée encore vêtue de son uniforme, prétextant d'être de garde pour échapper au dîner. Il lui avait certifiée qu'Elisabeth avait donné à tous l'autorisation de se joindre au dîner et s'était organisée de sorte que les techniciens et les militaires se relaient à leurs postes pour que chacun puisse profiter au moins un peu de cette fête de Noël. Le colonel avait donc forcé le major à s'habiller et l'avait trainée de force hors de sa chambre.

« Tu vas voir Bax, on va bien s'amuser. »

« Ouais super… »

« Ecoute, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je suis désolé et … » répéta inlassablement le militaire.

« C'est bon, ça va. » John était venu tout repentant implorer les excuses de Charlie et avait tenté de justifier l'attitude fuyante et glaciale du Satédien, tout comme Teyla venait de le faire avec Ronon.

Enfin arrivés au mess – bien que Sheppard eût bien peur que Charlie parvinsse à lui échapper aux abords de la salle d'embarquement – ils se mêlèrent à la foule, dans laquelle Charlie se sentit obligée de prendre un air faussement gai pour répondre au « Joyeux Noël » que chacun lançait enthousiaste. Rejoints par Carson, ils eurent tous deux droit au récit complet de l'épopée que fut l'organisation de cette soirée et furent heureux quand l'arrivée d'Elisabeth - qui devint aussitôt la nouvelle cible malheureuse du babillage incessant du docteur Beckett – leur permit de s'échapper vers le buffet de cocktails.

« Tu peux me lâcher Sheppard, » lui dit le major. « Maintenant que j'y suis, je vais au moins attendre mon heure de garde avant de me sauver. »

Sheppard lui adressa un sourire septique, mais consentit tout de même à lui rendre sa liberté et elle en fut bien aise quand elle le vit prit à partie par le docteur McKay qui se plaignait de la présence d'agrumes dans certains cocktails, du brouhaha incessant, de la musique trop forte et de toutes sortes d'autres choses qui ne trouvèrent pas grâce à ses yeux. John lança un regard éperdu vers son amie, comme un appel à l'aide, auquel Charlie répondit par un sourire narquois de ceux qui disent : « bien fait pour toi ! » Mais à peine avait-elle quitté le colonel qu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. En regardant un peu à sa gauche, elle vit Teyla qui, sans se départir de son éternel sourire lumineux, venait à sa rencontre.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir ici, major. Je n'étais pas sûre que John parviendrait à vous convaincre, » lui confia-t-elle.

« Alors c'était un complot ! » s'exclama la jeune militaire d'un ton faussement outré, se laissant peu à peu gagner par l'ambiance festive et joyeuse qui régnait.

« Si l'on veut, » souffla Teyla en coulant un regard significatif par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice. La Terrienne suivit le regard de l'Athosienne qui se posait sur une silhouette haute et massive à plusieurs mètres de leur position. « Ne laissez pas un malentendu briser vos chances… Tout le monde à le droit à sa part de bonheur, » chuchota la voix de la Pégasienne à l'oreille du major. Mais à peine celle-ci eût-elle tourné la tête pour répondre à son amie, que Teyla avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

Aussi, elle avala d'un trait son verre, grimaçant en réalisant que, qui qu'il soit, celui qui s'était improvisé barman ne savait pas préparer les Daïquiris, puis inspirant un bon coup, déposa son verre vide sur un coin de table et se tourna pour rejoindre Ronon… que visiblement elle avait aussi perdu de vue. Malgré sa taille imposante et reconnaissable entre mille, elle ne parvenait pas à la retrouver dans la foule et poussa un soupir vaincu, prête à abandonner cette partie perdue d'avance : s'il souhaitait se cacher d'elle, nul doute qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le retrouver, à moins d'utiliser à son seul profit les détecteurs internes de la cité. Un bruit de verre brisé quelque part derrière elle stoppa net ses réflexions et les jurons de McKay la poussèrent à prendre un peu de distance autant parce qu'elle était coupable d'avoir laissé sur le bord d'une table le verre qu'il venait de jeter au sol dans un mouvement trop brusque, que par sauvegarde pour ses facultés auditives : Rodney avait vraiment une voix qui portait !

« Je devrais peut-être dénoncer _l'abruti irresponsable qui a laissé son verre à un endroit aussi dangereux_ comme le dit si élégamment McKay, mais je ne suis pas assez cruel pour vous livrer à ses mains assassines, » murmura à son oreille une voix grave et chaude qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre toutes. « Peut-être le devrais-je pourtant. Au moins nous serions quittes… » termina Ronon dans un souffle sans que Charlie n'ose se retourner, de peur qu'une fois de plus il disparaisse.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas se décider à bouger, le Satédien glissa doucement la main chaude et calleuse dans celle si petite et douce de Charlie et avec toute la délicatesse sont il était capable, il l'entraina vers la sortie du mess, sous le regard attendrit de Teyla et celui satisfait de Sheppard.

#####

Ronon l'entraina à travers les couloirs sans prononcer un seul mot, mais pas une seule fois Charlie ne se posa la question de savoir où il l'emmenait. Elle était trop heureuse qu'il ait fait le premier pas vers une réconciliation. « Peut-être même, »songea-t-elle pleine d'un espoir fou, « m'a-t-il déjà pardonné… » Quand il l'entraina dans le téléporteur, le major Baxter, senti tout son corps se tendre et s'enflammer à la simple idée d'une telle proximité dans un endroit si étroit. Aussi essaya-t-elle de fixer son attention sur le mur derrière Ronon et non sur la musculature puissante et si désirable de son vis-à-vis. Mais tenter de se concentrer dans ces conditions était peine perdue, et elle ne put empêcher plus avant son regard de s'égarer sur les courbes viriles et appétissantes du Satédien, qui conscient du trouble qu'il provoquait sur sa compagne, sourit malicieusement. Quand les yeux de Charlie qui eurent enfin fini de se perdre sur les courbes gourmandes des lèvres de l'ex-runner, son regard glissa sur la peau dorée de son cou pour découvrir qu'il était tout prêt à lui laisser une seconde chance.

« Merci, » murmura simplement le jeune homme en portant une main au pendentif accroché à son cou.

Il l'avait trouvé. Il le portait. Il l'avait accepté et par la même acceptait les excuses implicites de la jeune militaire. Charlie, avant de quitter la chambre du Satédien, avait laissé sur son lit le cadeau qui lui était destiné par le tirage pas si aléatoire que ça. Plus qu'un cadeau, c'était un symbole. C'était l'aveu de leur faiblesse à tout les deux. La volonté du major de retrouver la complicité et la confiance qui les avaient liés. C'était une amulette qu'une jeune femme sur P5C-2309, la planète du massacre, lui avait obligeamment offerte, avant que tout ne dérape et qu'ils commencent à s'entretuer, lui confiant en même temps que ce talisman protégeait celui qui le portait des cauchemars et sombres rêves qui hantaient les nuits. Par ce présent à l'homme si fier qu'était Ronon, Charlie reconnaissait leur douleur à tous deux et exprimait son envie de la partager avec lui. Et cela, le Pégasien l'avait compris en ouvrant le paquet après que Teyla l'eût quitté. Il avait aussi comprit les remords qu'éprouvait la jeune militaire et comme le lui avait conseillé Teyla, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance, son bonheur. Enfin, le jeune homme, avec toujours autant de délicatesse et de douceur qu'il en était capable, entraina sa compagne hors du téléporteur, sur le balcon où pour la première fois, ils s'étaient avoués leurs craintes, leurs douleurs, où ils avaient pour la première fois partagé plus que des mots : une présence rassurante, nécessaire, vitale bien qu'ils ne le surent pas alors.

« Joyeux Noël, » lui souhaita-t-il, alors que pour lui ces mots étrangers prenaient un sens neuf et plein de promesses pour un avenir meilleur. Saisissant avec une extrême précaution le poignet frêle de son amie, il y passa un bracelet forgé dans un métal gris que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas, et une fois le bijou en place il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de sa compagne. Vrillant ses yeux noirs dans les iris verts de la jeune militaire, il s'expliqua sur l'origine de ce présent :

« C'est l'une des seules choses que je suis parvenu à garder de Satéda durant toutes ces années. De Mélina… » Charlie se sentit mal à l'aise de porter à son poignet un bijou ayant appartenu à la seule femme que Ronon ait jamais aimée, mais saisissant le trouble de la jeune femme, ce dernier s'empressa d'ajouter : « J'avais juré de ne plus aimer aucune femme autre que Mélina, et je m'étais promis que je mourrais avec ce bracelet, comme une partie de moi était partie en même temps que Mélina. Mais j'ai failli à ma promesse… » souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion sans jamais quitter la Terrienne des yeux, faisant passer dans ce simple contact visuel tellement de tendresse et d'amour – du moins Charlie se prenait-elle à l'espérer – qu'elle se sentit totalement chavirée, bouleversée par ce flot inattendu d'émotions. « Il a fallu qu'une femme vienne d'une autre galaxie pour rendre la vie à cette partie éteinte de moi. Avec toi, je veux laisser les horreurs de Satéda derrière moi. Je ne veux plus pleurer Mélina, mais honorer sa mémoire en étant heureux à nouveau. Je pensais la trahir en aimant une autre, je sais aujourd'hui que c'est faux : elle m'aurait voulu heureux. Et toi Charlie, tu es la personne qui peut me donner cette chance. Je ne sais pas où l'on va comme ça. Je ne sais plus comment on fait. Je… Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai oubliées ! Mais si tu pouvais seulement me les rappeler… Si tu voulais de moi à tes côtés, pour au moins un petit bout du chemin… » Ronon laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant plus que dire de plus et se contenta de poser sur Charlie un regard plein d'amour et de désir. Un désir d'affection. Un désir d'amour. Un désir de protection. Un désir de chair aussi… Rien de tout cela n'échappa à sa compagne, et l'attirant tout contre elle, l'entrainant lentement vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur ses propres quartiers, elle lui chuchota d'une voix non moins gonflée d'amour et de désir :

« J'espère qu'une si longue diatribe de ta part ne me vaudra pas des jours entiers de mutisme, » le taquina-t-elle. « Et pour quelqu'un qui ne sait plus comment faire, tu t'y prends mieux que bien. » Reprenant temporairement le dessus sur son corps affolé, elle reprit : « Merci. Pour ce présent et tout ce qu'il représente. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu… » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre le torse puissant du Satédien.

« Je suis là, » la rassura-t-il caressant ses cheveux avec une douceur qui ne cessait de surprendre la jeune femme. « Je ne te quitterais pas tant que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi… »

Levant un visage éperdu vers l'homme qui désormais était sien, elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion pour l'entraîner dans un baiser rempli de promesses sur leur avenir. Un baiser doux et violent à la fois, témoignage vivant des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé pour enfin se trouver, de la force de leurs sentiments et de la tendresse de leur amour. Puis quand le baiser ne suffit plus à rassasier leurs corps avides l'un de l'autre, Charlie fit coulisser la porte fenêtre contre laquelle ils s'étaient appuyés et continua de tirer Ronon vers elle, reculant petit à petit jusque dans la chambre.

« Quand à ce bout de chemin à faire ensemble… » susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme en se collant plus langoureusement encore à son corps puissant, domptant de moins en moins son désir de lui, l'envie de sa peau. « Que dirais-tu de commencer par celui qui mène à mon lit ? »

Charlie n'eût nulle besoin de le répéter, Ronon la souleva de terre pour l'emporter jusqu'au lit, et les deux amants celèrent en promesses muettes, en serments charnels, le bonheur qu'ils se promettaient de chercher ensemble. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, seules les lunes atlantes, amies fidèles, silencieuses et indulgentes, furent les témoins à jamais muets de leur tendresse et leur désir maintes fois prouvés cette nuit là et pour les deux Atlantes, cette année là et nombre de celles qui suivirent, Noël prit un tout autre sens…

FIN.


End file.
